


From fighting to Getting Sick to Chaos Occurring

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [19]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Yamachi, Yamatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Matt and Tai fight and argue for what is best for the team. Someone ends up hurts which leads to them to having a fever. A portal appears. Chaos is ensured to occur.





	From fighting to Getting Sick to Chaos Occurring

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Digital world

Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, TK, Kari

In another time (3 years from that summer)

Tai (Taichi), Matt(Yamato), Izzy (Koushiro), Joe (Jyou), Sora, Mimi, TK (Takeru), Kari (Hikari), Daisuke, Ken, Iori Miyako

In the digital world

Both Matt and I had bruises and scrapes litter along our arms and faces from yelling about what we should do

"We need to keep on moving" I stated

"We need to stop and rest. Everyone is exhausted" Matt snapped.

I looked around and I noticed that the other look like they are about to collapse from exhaustion. I sigh knowing Matt is right.

"Alright we will rest here for now" I said.

Matt's eye twitch, his hands curled up, his lips formed a scowl but he turned and walked away.

I know Matt means well and all but we have to keep moving or we may be caught by the dark masters. I tell everyone to rest.

I begin to walk around to clear my head when I hear the sound of a harmonica being played. My feet followed the sound and stopped behind a tree. I titled my head to see pass the tree and see Matt playing. My lips move to form a gentle smile and my eyes closed as I lean against the tree and listened in.

My eyes snapped open as I hissed when I felt something like a blade scrap across my arm. I looked down at my arm and noticed that the cut was slightly bleeding. Due to my pain, I stepped back and onto a twig causing the music to stop.

"Who's there?" demanded Matt

I quickly pulled my band over my wound with my band and move my arm behind my back before walking out and waving.

"Hey, Matt. Sorry about that, I didn't see where I was going. Anyways, the others are waiting for us" as I scratched my head.

Matt rolled his eyes and sighed but nodded his head.

In a time 3 years later from that summer

I was the first one to show up. I leaned against a tree as I waited for the rest of the gang to show up. Yama and I have been secretly dating. Today is the day we tell everyone but I think Koushiro, Takeru, and Hikari might already know. It not like we were hiding it. There was never a good opportunity present to tell the others.

I reminisce about the past years, about how I fell in love with him and how we got together. So, lost in thought, I failed to realize that footsteps were heading towards me telling me that Matt arrived.

"Ahem"

I turned my head towards the sound and stumbled to see Matt standing there with his arms crossed.

"You okay?" Matt questioned with a raised brow.

I nodded my head as I regained my footing.

"Geeze. Warn a guy next time" I lean back against the tree, my lips forming a frown but my eyes filled mischief.

"I called your name multiple times" Matt shrugged.

"Oh" sheepishly rubbed my hand through my hair

A white light began to surround us and pulling us in.

Just before I blackout, I heard Matt yell my name and I saw the other digidestined running towards us. I was met with darkness.

In the digital world (Tai POV)

Sky began turning dark. Stars were coming out. We had to decide the watch schedule. It ended up being Me then Matt which followed by Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi in that order.

Hissing whenever I moved my arm. Sighing in relief as the throbbing lessen a bit Good thing I am the first to be on watch duty. The others won't worry.

My eyes glazed over as I stare into the clear, calm waters. A gentle breeze passing through ruffling through my hair.

My arm began to heat up as if on fire, I shove my arm in the water and hissed as my arm began to throb even more. Drops began to form on my face and breathing uneven. I yank my arm out irritating my injury. Quickly splash a handful of water at my face.

Step. Step. Step. Crack is all I heard. I whip around only to meet Matt's startled eyes and slightly frown.

"What were you doing?" brow raised and arms crossed

"...nothing" shrugging.

"It my turn so get some rest" Matt eyed me suspiciously before rolling his eyes and turning away from me.

"..." moved my shoulders with little difficult. My feet leading back to the others.

An intense pain running through my arm. Water running down my face as I lean against a tree, breathing uneven. Sliding down the tree, feeling the rough texture. My eyes slowly slid shut.

Jerking forward, grasping his shirt, breathing harshly, unevenly. Drops of sweat dripping down. Gasping, trying regain my breath. Glancing around, the sky still dark but some bright streams of light breaking through.

Mimi eyes were slowly started to drop. Rolling my eyes, place my hand on her shoulder, her back stiffen, slowly, she turned her head only to release a breath and relaxed.

"Mimi, why don't you head in. You look like you are going to drop off the face of the Earth" my lips pulled back into a frown but my eyes filled with amusement and mischief. Waving my hand in shooing motion, giggling, she turned away.

My feet led me back to the river. Sighing. Dropping ground without a care in the world. Reminiscing, eyes in a daze. Snap. Stiffening, but only to slowly relax. Shaking my head turn back to the river.

Matt POV

"Tai, the others are up and ready to leave"

"..."

Tai POV

Intense throbbing from my arm. Gripping hard against my shirt. My head pounding. Breathing hard and eyes glazed over. Matt's arms wrap around me, sighing, my eyes shut and falling against Matt's chest.

Matt POV

"Tai, Tai"

"..."

Frown forming on my lips, placing my hands on his shoulders, gently turning him towards.

Eyes widen in shock and worry. Tai's state was terrible. Tai eyes were glazed over, breathing unevenly, drops of sweat forming.

Placing my hand against his forehead.

"Shit, you're burning up." Yanking my hand away. Tai was gripping harshly against his arm before he lean in, his breathing shallow, his eyes closed slowly, stopped moving.

I wrapped my arms under his legs and back, gently stood up and my feet led me to the others.

Gasps and stares. They stare at Tai's state. Rushed footsteps coming towards me. Demanding what happen. A tug on my shirt to see Kari asking if her brother was going to be okay? Nodding because this is Tai.

"Joe, can you check Tai's arm with the armband. He was clutching it pretty hard"

He nodded while I gently place him down, gasp as the arm had an infected wound, slightly red, swollen, and bleeding.

Wordlessly stared at the wound. My eyes hardened, a frown slowly forming on my lips, why didn't he say anything, why hide it.

Sigh. Knowing him he probably overlooked it, not wanting anyone to worry.

After messaging Gennai, Izzy discover there is a herb that could heal Tai's injury. Izzy went off with Sora about looking for a cure for the infection.

Few Hours later

We finally got Tai's fever to break. Everyone went to sleep but me. I kept taking glances at Tai, worried.

_He looks so peacefully, cute, and kissable. Where the hell did that come from? Tai's a boy. A very cute and beautiful boy. Jerking my head back_.

Groans and shifting echoed throughout the area. The goggles shifted, Matt desire see what Tai looked like without them. Gently lifting Tai's head, pulled the goggles off and place them to the left. His brown hair dropped a bit and curled up within itself. Running my hand through his hair. So soft. Purring. Nuzzling his head further into my hand. Eyes widen at this discovery. _Tai can purr_.

Shuffling and shifting, Tai head ending up on my lap. A small smile gracing his lips as a sigh of content is released. Shaking my head as my fingers brush through his hair, enjoying the smooth, soft hair.

Step. Step. Step. My head turned slightly as to see Izzy, Sora, and Joe with the herbs.

"...!" their eyes wide, mouths gapping

"He rolled into my lap" waving my hand hastily and shrugging.

Slowly nodding, Joe steps forward and motions me to help move Tai against the wall. His eyes slightly open, hazy, lips parted slightly. Gently taking the cup of grinded herbs and place it against his lips but his head jerks, his eyes wide. Surprise, shocked, confusion flashed through his eyes. My eyes wide and pleading. Slowly nodding, taking the cup and drinking.

His eyes flustered shut as he slumped against the wall before falling forward into my arms. Gasps and whispers filled the silence.

Puffs of hot air on my neck. My finger brush against his hair trying to soothe him. My finger brush against his forehead, jerking my hand back. His fever is back and worse than ever.

"Joe. Tai his fever is back" holding Tai gently. Tai clutches whimpering against my shirt as I shifted away. Slowly relaxed as I ran my finger through his thick, soft, wild, brunette hair.

Few more hours pass

We finally got Tai to relax and his fever to break. His wound seem too look better, no longer swollen or bleeding.

5 days later

Tai still hasn't woke up. He been out for 5 days. Whimpering here and there. Grabbing the air every now and then before dropping his arm.

Stare longingly, pleading for him to wake up. _Everyone needs him, I need him. So, please, Tai wake up_.

As if hearing his plead, Tai's eyes slowly fluttered open, sitting up, his hand running through hair. His eyes darting from place to place before landing on me. Jerked away, frown forming on Tai's lips, surprise, shock, confusion flashed through his eyes.

"What's going on, Matt?" brow raised as he tilts his head.

Grasping his arm, jerking him follow until he was in my arms. Sigh. My fingers comb through his soft, brunette hair. Resting my forehead against his. He shifted uncomfortable but made no move to leave. My eyes filled with mischief as tilt his chin upwards and steal a kiss from his sweet lips. Gasp. Eyes shock but filled with happiness. Leaning in, resting his head against my chest. Everything is going to be fine as long as we had each other. Burring my face against his brunette hair.

Days later (Tai POV)

We found a place to rest for now. Mimi dropped to ground while everyone else went gather food and wood.

Screams and gasps filled the area.

_Huh, what's going on_. Matt and I shared a glance before handing towards the others. Stopping at the sight. There lay two boys who seem like a few years older than us. Scarily like Matt and I.

Taichi POV

_Man what happened._ Running my fingers through hair. Something grasping my hand. Turning my head slightly to see Yama holding my hand.

Step. Step. Step. Gasps. Screams.

Huh. Turning my head and my eyes wide and jaw dropped. There stood us from our first adventure in the digital world.

Thud. The young version of Joe fainted. Rolling my eyes slightly. _Should have seen that coming_. Shaking my head, turning my focus to my Yama.

"Yama, come on get up. You want to see this"

"..." Groaning. He shifted away, releasing my hand. Twitching with annoyance, I got up found a bucket laying around. I headed towards the stream and filled it up to the brim.

"Yama, if don't wake up, I will be forced to take drastic measures" my lips into a smirk. My eyes filled with mischief.

Matt POV

What is he planning? My brow raised. Eyes widened, Sh*t, he not planning to...Closing my eyes, my future self will be pissed because I know I would be.

Splash.

Yamato POV

Eyes snapped. My blond hair wet. My brow twitching. My hands curled up, ready to kill whoever did this.

"Morning sunshine"

I turn and see Taichi with a bucket and grinning like there is no tomorrow. Sigh. I stand up before strolling towards him and whacking over the head hard.

"Why didn't you wake me up like that instead of how you normally do?" as I raised a brow and arms crossed across my chest.

"Normally but have you seen around us" as Taichi motion to look around.

I glance around and notice a group of kids surrounding us. It was us from our first adventure to the digital world.

Sharply turning towards Taichi, "What did you do?" as my eyes stared at Taichi's.

Taichi exclaimed with a huff “Why do you assume it’s my fault we got sent back in time?!” his eyes wide, cheeks puffed, arms crossed.

"Well, when anything bad happens, it's usually your doing"

"I didn't do anything but just wait for you to arrive since you were taking your sweet time getting to the spot" Taichi announced as he throws his arms in the air.

Reader POV

The younger version of themselves and the others watch the two time travelers argue. The same thought _they argue like an old married couple_

Yamato POV

"You know what. This isn't helping are situation at all"

"I guess, but what do we do" Taichi shrugged his shoulders.

Shaking my head, I turn and about to open my mouth when a portal opened and two other digidestineds fall out.

Daisuke POV

Holding my head, "Man, what happened? Hey is everyone okay"

I glanced around and see the younger version of his Senpai. A grin slowly began to form as he walked up to the younger version of his Senpai.

Sticking out his hand. "Hi, I'm Daisuke. Wow, I was right I am taller than Senpai when he was younger. You're short and cute" I couldn't take it anymore and bear hugs him while nuzzling his hair.

Tai POV

"uh. okay, but could you let go" patting Daisuke on the back.

I begin to feel a dark aura forming, quickly glancing back and see it around Matt and a boy that looked like an older version of TK.

One thought running through my mind: _sh*t_.

Suddenly, Daisuke releases me and I stumbled and fell into Matt's arms.

Daisuke POV

I see my Senpai talking to more like arguing with Yamato. I release mini Senpai and ran towards my Senpai.

Taichi POV

"Yama, stop it. You're overreacting. Everything will work out in the end. Anyway...huh"

I heard someone screaming my name. I turn and see Daisuke running towards at full force.

Daisuke POV

"SEEENNNNPPPAAAIII, you're okay."

I tackled him into a bear hug causing him to stumble a bit. I nuzzle my face against Tai's chest.

Taichi POV

sigh. _I'm way too used to this_. Ruffling Daisuke's hair affectionately.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So is Yamato."

Reader POV

Both Yamato and Takeru are triggered as fuck. As if feeling a eerie presence, Taichi glances around, see Yamato and Takeru ready to commit murder.

"Dai, come on let go" Taichi chuckled nervously as tries to get Daisuke to release his hold.

"Don't wanna" tighten his hold as he buries his face further into Taichi's chest.

The dark aura begins to grow stronger with each second that Daisuke continue to hug Taichi.

"Okay, that's enough hugging" Yamato snaps, his eye twitching as he shoves Daisuke away from Taichi but that didn't put much distance between Taichi and Daisuke who's still clinging strongly against Taichi's waist.

Glancing around nervously "Why don't you hug Takeru he looks sad and lonely"

"but...fine" Daisuke releases Taichi and goes over and hug Takeru who mouthed thank you to Taichi as he hugs back before dragging him off into the portal.

An arm wrapped possessively around Taichi's waist and pulls him close.

"Really, Chi. Is it really that hard to get Daisuke to release you" Yamato stated with a brow raised.

"uh...he has a pretty strong grip"

Shaking his head with disbelief, Yamato grabs Taichi's hand leads him to the portal.

"Come, the others are waiting" pulls Taichi through but mouths to his younger self: keep him close and never let him go.

They both waver good bye as the portal closed.

Everyone look at one another, what the hell just happened

Tai POV

"Looks like Matt and me ended up together."

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also in my wattpad and amino account.


End file.
